<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the afton family and fanf random by avalina_hallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432716">the afton family and fanf random</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows'>avalina_hallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But funny, Cuddle, Freindship, Human, Other, She is a good Mom, Springtrap - Freeform, The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton, afton - Freeform, and animatonic, and forth, and wants grandbabys, ava is me, ballora is miss, between, charlie is the puppet, chirs can, chris forgives michal, clara - Freeform, clara drove off a clif, clara is familly, ennard - Freeform, ennard and michal are sorta of ship but not the gros, he hates me, he is nightmare foxy, he only rotts after a long time with out, he sort of regerts it, he thinks he deserves what happend, his family kinda just, i enjoy tourteing charcters, its more of, like he wasnt really sane at the time, like they are manultive, michal also has to deal with them, michal and ennard are not a ship, michal is tired, more of cute, obssed, on his doorstep, or angel form, or devil him, or tolerance they except, shadow freddy - Freeform, she is a name i use, she will do anything, showed up, take on, that they need each other, the aftons can change back, they are kind of paristes, they can pull people to the mind scape, they live in michals house, vanny and glitch trap exst, very good mom, warm feeling ship, willam can be scraptrap, willam is a toast addict, willam murdered out of greif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>ava likes yogert okay she steals mikes yogert just what have i inveted the aftons are very britsh why i dont know also should vannesa (vanny when shes not werid) be mikes girlfreind or no comment if you think so they are around the same age so it could work</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i dont know why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ava likes yogert okay she steals mikes yogert just what have i inveted the aftons are very britsh why i dont know also should vannesa (vanny when shes not werid) be mikes girlfreind or no comment if you think so they are around the same age so it could work</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a woman in the middle of fazbears is dressed more than fancy seeming to write occasionally giving kids candies from her purse when they run up to her before going back to writing something and after 5 minutes of staring at her confused Micheal soon says what are you doing? The woman doesn't say anything and without looking at him rummages in her purse and pulls out some candy and puts it on the table she than after a few minutes of Micheal standing there awkwardly the woman still not looking at him says after sighing what do you want if your not wanting sweets mike clears his throat and says i was wondering what you are doing here she looks at him for the first time and says a paper and reveals a paper with a black rose at the bottom and a quill next to her the woman then says my mother wants me to write about my travels i just got to here well i was here a long time ago but my mother wants me to write about my travels because she doesn't really get out of the country much the woman finishes and Micheal notices a slight Russian accent she then says well ill tell you something the only reason I really am here in this place is a old friend i figured he'd be here maybe.you remind me of him a bit sit micheal does and she contiues willam a great freind of mine i invited him to my wedding event of the century really its a wonder i cant find him or at least clara shes so sweet ya know i loved haveing tea with her oh what doing heres some money for listen for me ramble  the woman pulls out a wallet and hands micheal a stack of dollars</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i teleoport them back and say micheal they shall now live with you mike says okay add that to the list they all start settiling in with clara looking for pictures or clues to mikes girlfreind. she cheers and runs back with a picture of mike  where his arm is draped over a old freinds shoulder (clara dosent rember mikes 19 and hes 17 in the picture ).</p><p>clara says who is this and when do we get to meet her mike sighs and says mum thats they get inturrpeted by the door mike winces as he knows whos there and turns and says charlie henery welcome back and gets tackled by charlie saying why did you not come mike says charlie you know why she nods and henery pulls him into a hug saying hows the house and if hes going to explain the voices and meals always being cooked and other odd things mike says later but mum come here clara.</p><p>does and he says henrey you remeber my mom clara willams here as well henery drops his box at this and says you let him in your house where is he mike says is the kitchen eating toast i am invisblie at this point and clara has left</p><p>i whisper to mike no no no lie do something stall untill i find some way to apper that doesnt look creepy do you know how hard blood is to clean he says henrey wait uhm ill explain the stuff if you dont do anything giant this makes him stop and say mike okay you have five minutes he starts stallling andi change into diffrent clouths with a snap i knock on the door i hear a sigh of realif and he says dad ava can explain it henery says whos ava i open the door and say mike</p><p>(think normal people normal people )i came as fast as i could mike looks confused and (i am confuesed than i look down and notice im dressed like vanns) he says ah yes thanks ava? i say okay mike what do you need(agh its hard to fake normal)mike says uhm can you explain why mum and father are here i say okay and say.. before im noticed by charlie i get tackled by her she says nessa i say no im ava and im back i look a bit like vanny clouthing wise with a paint splattered dress so i can see why shed get confused she hugs me harder and i say charlie its nice to see you again</p><p>henery says who are you and how do you know my daugheter and son he sccops charlie up and moves away from me i say am ava hallows nice to meet you mister emily (is this how you intudce yourself to people)he says okay hello miss hallows(aghh dont call me miss i hate it)how did you meet micheal i say (think think you cant say the truth)we met at (think ava think)his job(that works right yah)i worked with him at(think)fazbears i am well was coworker at the new place</p><p>i had the dayshift mikes a great boss(please belive it)henery smiles and says well its nice to meet you miss hallow howd you meet charlie (lie lie lie)i met her at a park with mike (yeah that works)he says is this true charlie i give charlie a pleading glace and she understands and says of course (thank god the kid can lie nessa taguht her well)her and (no no dont say vanny)nessy(thank god she used the nickname)watch me when mikes busy henery looks at me and says whos nessy i say uhm eh well (fuck fuck fuck should i erase his memeory)vanessa is a good freind of me and mike he says okay and i say henery willams changed i promise please just give him a chance he says okay i will think about it and he leaves charlie hugs me and says bye ava</p><p>i turn and say yah i grab mike and pull him asiade and whisper into his ear you fucking owe me i hate lieing also me and your father have a bit of a past he says huh? i say dont think il tell you later i wipe off my dress and say okay than let us talk to your parents he says okay and walks in first saying family i want you to meet a sort of house mate of mine i walk in and say hello clara says hello dear who are you i give mike a look saying real name or fake one he glares and i go with real and say im ava hallows nice to meet you miss afton clara says oh dear use clara i dont mind she looks from me to mike and pulls mike away claras busy chatttering away to mike so i walk to willam who did not notice me and has been makeing toast and coffe i say afton he jumps at this and says vanny what are you doing here im busy your dissmised i giggle at this and decide to play along why would i do that i go invisble to everyone except him and say you dont like company afton i would if i spent thirty long years alone in a storage room he turns pale and says your not vanny who told you that i say ah finally does this remind you of anyone i say Уильям, я выпотрошу тебя и съеду внутренности he says avalina how i cut him off by saying im not here to haunt you got it he nods and i say good and rember this warning if you even try and kill me or another kid i will remove your limbs slowly letting you feel every vein being cut and let you hear the blood i will than cut your head off slowly so that you can hear and taste the blood than i will take that head and slowly drive my knife into it and i will enjoy it he says yes ma,am i say good and i go back to clara who says in what sense of housemate are you i say oh i drop bye check in eat his food sometimes wait a storm or anger out mostly i just stay here when im around mike nods and says true she eats my yogert i say no i dont that was lia you dunce she was dress like me i only eat your jello and snacks clara says whos lia i say automaticly lia one of my kids clara says kids!! i say yeah heres a picture of us i pull up the picture of me lia carmen jake and jade and say my kids there cute arent they she nods furiuorsily and says whos the father i say oh i dont reall y know i adopted all of them clara says there wonderful i stutter and i relaize she thoutht me and mike were a couple and i say mike and i arent a couple in any sense if anything im a annoyance i dont think she belived me i go over to mike and say you really owe me now i am so embarrsed you fucking owe me so much he say yes yes i know im sorry i need sleep thouth i say fine tommorw night</p><p>mike:baby can we please go to bed</p><p>vannesa:but icecream</p><p>mike:its midnight we cant get icecream right now</p><p>vannesa:but i want icecream</p><p>mike:im not getting you icecream</p><p>later at the store</p><p>mike:i hate you so much</p><p>vanny:come on bub</p><p>mike:fuck</p><p>vanny:you want cake?</p><p>mike:no i want sleep</p><p>vanny i think you want cake</p><p>mike:no</p><p>back at home</p><p>vanny:i got you a cake</p><p>mike:im lactose and tolaterne you know i cant eat cake</p><p>vanny:got me cake</p><p>mike :im gonna to bed make sure no one sees you mom will think i have a threesome vanny and i laugh and say fine fine morning vanny is in mikes bed i am in chris new closet playing uno with ennard and the nightmares i soon move to the kitchen with ennard watching me and start breakfeast i make waffles and soon clara walks in and say morning smells nice she grabs a plate i say thanks ennard says morning eggs bendicts mother i say ennard his names micheal he says defnesvly no its eggs benicant he put it in the handunit i sigh and decide to let it go and say yes yes it is eh he doesnt know this is the first time hes been out of sl its been 2 weeks and he has been avoiding mike as he is scared i give him a small pat and say hi clara she says hello wheres mike i say probaly with vans she says vans? i say yeha vannesa me and her draged him out of the house last night for food she laughs and says is she his girlfreind i say yah you could say that i move and say ennard you wanna come he shakes and just slides to the vents i say bye clara says me and the kids are going to get are stuff from are house i say kay and they go i start hearing small sobs i follow them to the guest room where i see willam shakeing i sigh at this and i touch his shoulder he grabs my wrist and grips it hard he turns to face me his eyes are rather wide and hes shakeing i feel my wrist hurting he says you wont leave me right your not like the others they all leave me alone but you wont i sigh and say willam can i move he growls out a sharp no i say okay ill stay with you i was worryed this would happen willam has Autophobia Claustrophobia and Athazagoraphobia he hates being alone and is scared of being forgotten and he hates small space i say willam do you want some food he nods and while still griping my wrist gets up and lets go following me i say willam what do you want he murmers and i say willam i decide to do what always worked and say WILLAM hes still muttering i drag him to the couch and sit him down he grabs my wrist again hes haveing a panic attack agaim great i rember something and use my hand thats not being held hostage grab my phone and call mike he says ava what im helping mum pack i say mike i need you to talk to your father i know you dont forgive him but hes haveing a panic attack and i dont think i can help he stumbles and says uh okay what should i do i say just talk get clara or one of your siblings if you have two use your real name he sighs and i put him on speaker he says dad with hesitancy its Terrance lizzy and Chris are here are you okay he keeps going his voice a bit shakey and soon willam calms down and lets go of my wrist</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>